(Old Story)-One shot, Violet presses reset
by 62warewolves
Summary: Violet is playing her game FFVII, when suddenly everything goes black and she finds herself in Midgar on the highway just as Cloud and the group ride down it. How did she get here? And why?


Sighing to myself, I began to dress. Life was the normal thing; school, homework, assignments, then finally games. It was the holidays but I wouldn't know, assignments were for holiday and such now days. So I dressed herself in black pants, tight fitting, and a black t shirt. Making my dull, brown, bed I walked into the bathroom and brushed her brown hair. Looking into her brown eyes she said,

"It ain't going to get any better Violet" and then I smirked,

"But today is your official slouch day" and she walked back into her room and put her PS2 on and frowned, was that screen a little glitch?

"Nah" she said to herself as she put her game in. She had decided to continue her Chocobo experiments. She had found that if you gave a golden Chocobo a carob nut it could breed a green or blue Chocobo.

"You gotta love FFVII" and sighing as the game began to load her game." I frowned as it started to glitch and went to put down the remote and went and pressed the reset button. Suddenly there was a chuckle and a voice,

"If reset is what you want, reset is what you get" and my world suddenly disappeared into blackness.

Waking up I had the distinct impression of a dark, meek city with energy suction cups around the edges. Then I remembered where I had seen this place. It was Midgar, and I was stuck on the highway.

"Aw crap" she said as she saw a bunch of people driving to her. And I widened her eyes at the one riding the motorbike. ThenI started to run when she saw what was after them, it was the motor thingy. I remembered the no exit thing when she reached it. She quickly turned around, and dodged a motorbike coming to a stop. I turned and groaned as she saw that the truck was coming for her, she jumped into the air and landed on it with an 'oof'. As the three got off 'Barret' said

"Wait here, we'll explain later". And as I watched them she saw that cloud had already changed his sword for one with more slots and had put thunder in his material, along with restore. I watched with bored fascination as they whooped the machine's ass. When they came back over I had hopped out of the truck and was musing to herself.

"What are we going to do with her?" Cloud said, making me look up.

"She could work for shin-ra" that from Tifa. I suddenly grew disgusted, then I shook my head and considered the words. Settle for crude and loud.

"Shin-Ra? Ick, like I would work for those who kidnap people, perform experiments on endangered species and people, oh and did I forget murder?" I said with a shrug. They frowned at me and the cat/puppy that was RedXXI or Nanuki said something that didn't really surprise me.

"Well, what can she say? That we escaped from Midgar?" and I looked down and saw that my sneakers were all black. They were white sneakers. Shaking my head I decided to say;

"Do you mind if come with you? I hate Midgar down to the plates." they looked at me with surprise and I sighed and walked over to the rope thing that they used to get away and slid down, they soon followed to see me breathing on my hands going on about carpet burn. They hadn't said much. Sighing to myself I watched them with tired eyes. They huddled and talked while I sat there feeling left out. They let Yuffie in, bloody material thief, and yet they were having trouble accepting me. Finally Cloud turned around and motioned for me to come closer to the group.

"Basically Aeries here is an ancient" he said, pointing to Aeries, the one with the staff, "Barret Tifa and me are part of Avalanche who are trying to save the world, Red was an experiment of Ho-jo, a scientist and we rescued him along with Aeries. We are currently looking for" I watched him scrunch his hands up, "Seperoth, When we get to Kalm I'm going to explain how I know Seperoth" and he finished watching my reaction. Nodding as I went over what I knew, I considered it a bit and said,

"I'm Violet" Cloud nodded and introduced them all. Then they split into two groups and set off for Kalm, me being the odd one out and not yet trusted was to go with Cloud, Barret, and Red. The walk was mostly uneventful, I say mostly because we had a few random monster battles. AS we get to Kalm, I zoned out as cloud explained his story. So she had been sent into the game? Well that explains a few things, but whose voice was it that had said she wanted her life reset?" she sighed and closed her eyes and tried to remember the voice. IT had sounded full of humour…but with a bit of snide comment in it. She opened her eyes wide and unknowingly said it at the same time Cloud did.

"Seperoth" they looked at her and she shook her head and quickly muttered a 'nothing' and sat down on the bed that overlooked the window. I had never heard Seperoth, but how could he sound so….human? Shaking my head I looked out the window and at the new world that surrounded her. Cloud decided he wanted a rest so they had all gone to bed. I just looked out the window.

"Why was it Seperoth?" I muttered to herself, "And how do I know it was him that did it?" and I sighed and curled up and went to bed, unaware the whole world had heard her.


End file.
